


Caught in the Moment

by Fawn_Eyed_Girl, kalcia



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalcia/pseuds/kalcia
Summary: Inuyasha can't believe that Kagome is taking so long in the shower. He hasthingsto do. Like hunt Shikon jewel shards. Like kill Naraku. Like kiss Kagome again. Like propose to her. Because he loves her, and he wants nothing more than to marry her, and to...do way more than kiss her.But when she starts making odd sounds in the shower, he thinks that maybe she's hurt herself, and he goes running. Only he finds out that Kagomehasn'thurt herself; she's been fantasizing. About him. And now, she wants her fantasy to become reality.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 46
Kudos: 144
Collections: Inuyasha Day of Love 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! We hope that wherever you are, you're safe and doing well. 
> 
> Welcome to our contribution to the Inuyasha Day of Love 2021 event! We hope that you enjoy.
> 
> You can find [kalcia's](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/) stunning art in Chapter 2!
> 
> **Please note that Kagome is 18 in this story and is home to attend her high school graduation**
> 
> And special thanks to [gribedli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gribedli), [Lavendertwilight89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89), [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild), and [Ruddcatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha) for their careful read of this story!

Inuyasha pulled himself out of the well and opened the sliding door to the shed. He grumbled, dusting off his haori and hakama as he made his way to the main shrine house. Kagome had been gone for three days, for something called “finals and graduation,” and had told him that she didn’t know when she was going to be back. And that had pissed him off, to no end, because more than anything, he wanted to see her again. 

The night before she’d left to come home had been his human night; as usual, she’d sat up with him, keeping him company the entire night, “protecting him” from whatever the fuck she thought was out there that he couldn’t take care of himself. They’d been sitting together, close to the fire; everyone else had been asleep. And dammit, she’d smelled so good and felt so warm, and when she put her head on his shoulder, and his arm just went the fuck around her? 

Keh. He’d just about lost his fucking mind.

And _then_ , his stupid fucking emotions had gotten the best of him. He’d turned to face her, and her deep brown eyes had stared back up at him, warm and inviting. All of her that night had been...warm and inviting. Inuyasha had been overwhelmed with the feelings he had for her: feelings of love, of lust, of desire...to be with her. To know what it felt like to kiss her, to touch her, to taste her. And so, his stupid human self had done just that. 

The kiss had been sweet, and gentle, and Kagome had kissed him back. She’d put a soft pressure into the kiss, making him moan with pleasure and deepen it. Kissing her had been everything he’d ever dreamed of, and the fact that she didn’t stop him—that she _wanted him to keep going_ —had filled him with a kind of longing he didn’t know existed. But then, overwhelmed by all the rising emotions (and the rising of something else in his groin), he felt weird about kissing her, and then, because he was weird and awkward as a human and didn’t know what to do, he had broken the kiss. Kagome had simply hummed, and snuggled back in underneath his arm, allowing him to hug her close. 

But despite Kagome’s eagerness, Inuyasha still worried. Embarrassed. He knew that he had been overcome with human emotions, and kissing Kagome wasn’t something that he was supposed to do. Sure, he could _admire her_ from afar, but when it came to actually _acting_ on his desire for her? Well, _fuck_. That was something that he couldn’t do. Kagome was _perfect_ for him. She was beautiful, and kind, and generous, and smart, and fierce. She knew way more about the world than he did. He was just a dirty hanyou, mixed blood, straddling two worlds and not fitting into either. And she had a clear world she belonged to—the modern world—a world that _he_ , a hanyou, did not. 

_No_. They were from separate worlds; they were destined to spend their lives apart. It was better if Inuyasha simply cut his losses and said, that was a great kiss, but we can’t do that again. Because he wanted to protect her, to keep her safe. Because he thought she could do better.

Because he loved her. 

But apparently even his hanyou self had different ideas. Because when she announced the next morning that she was leaving, what did he do? He walked her to the well, and before she jumped down and returned home, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. A-fucking-gain. 

And this time, if it was possible, Kagome had seemed to enjoy the kiss even more. She’d practically jumped into his arms, and kissed him so hard he could neither breathe nor think straight. When she had probed his lips with her tongue, he hadn’t known what to do, so he opened up his mouth and let her inside. And _fuck_ , the way that her tongue had caressed his fangs? Well, it made him feel a lot of pressure in his dick, and he wanted more than anything else to relieve that pressure, but at the same time, he’d just wanted it all to stop. Because again, he was a fucking fool, and he was hopelessly in love with her.

She’d given him a shy glance, and one more peck on the cheek. She’d said, “I’ll see you in a few days, Inuyasha,” and then she was gone. And Inuyasha...how he had yelled, and growled, and even cried, once Kagome had left to return to her own world. 

That had been three days ago. Three miserable days, punctured by an ache that could not be healed, by an emptiness that could not be filled, without Kagome. He knew she was busy—he _fucking knew_ that she needed space—but he just couldn’t leave her alone. He couldn’t. And every day without her, he’d gotten increasingly more volatile, more crabby, until Miroku and Sango had exchanged knowing glances, until Miroku had walked him back to the well and practically pushed him in. Because they weren’t stupid; they knew what was going on in Inuyasha’s mind. They knew how in love with Kagome he was, and how badly he needed to see her.

So here he was, walking the earthen courtyard, every step a step closer to _her_. And fuck, he was nervous. When they’d parted, he’d kissed her. And she’d kissed him back. When they met again, should he greet her with a kiss? Should he do something _more_?

Or...should he do the thing that he’d been dying to do, the thing that became even more important three days ago?

Should he ask her to marry him?

Dammit. He wasn’t worthy of kissing her. He wasn’t the kind of man that she could find in her own time: dependable, capable…

Fully human.

Inuyasha’s ears laid flat at that thought. Kagome needed someone who was fully ensconced in her world. Someone who was human every day, not once a month. Someone who…

“Oh, Inuyasha-kun?” Mama Higurashi was sweeping the entrance to the house and looked up to see him trudging across the courtyard. “Is everything all right?”

 _Fuck._ He couldn’t let Kagome’s mother know.

“Everything’s fine, oba-san,” he replied gruffly, trying to hide the quaver in his voice. “Is—Is Kagome—?”

“She’s here,” Mama said. “She’s in the bath. Why don’t you go wait in her room? I know she’ll be glad to see you.”

The thought of Kagome, naked and in the bathtub was more than he could take. He grunted out a “thanks,” then slid open the door and bolted inside. He called a quick hello to Sota, then barreled up the stairs to Kagome’s bedroom. Once there, he flopped onto her bed, his ears straining to hear any sounds from the bathroom.

Because he wanted to...make sure she was okay.

Yes, that was it.

Inuyasha sighed and rolled over onto his back. He stared at the ceiling, his mind once again full of Kagome. Of marriage. Of what a fool he was when it came to her. To feelings. To _his feelings for her_.

He wanted to do so many things for her. Show her that he was worthy of her. He would do anything for her.

In fact...he already was.

Inuyasha had told literally _no one_ , because Miroku and Shippo would tease him, and Sango would tell Kagome, and Kaede would...well, he didn’t want to think about what Kaede would do. She was Kikyo’s sister, after all, and he didn’t know how she would take to him moving on so easily. He’d made a promise to protect Kikyo, and failed, and even though he knew Kaede didn’t hold it against him, he still…

Inuyasha growled and dug his claws into his palms. Kaede loved Kagome like she was her own, and there would be no issue.

But still. His secret was safe, and Kagome would be the first he would tell. If he could work up the nerve.

On the edge of his forest, in a small clearing, far from the prying eyes of the village, Inuyasha had been secretly working on building something: a hut. A hut that would be his, and his alone. Unless...Kagome wanted to share it with him.

_Ahhh...mmm…_

Breathy sounds coming from the bathroom caused Inuyasha’s ears to perk up. He sat up straight on the bed, and turned towards the door, his ears swiveling in that direction, too. But then all was quiet, and he settled back down to return to his thoughts.

Inuyasha’s original plan to propose to Kagome had been: get up the nerve to show her the hut once it was finished, show her that he could be a good provider and a good mate, and then...ask her to marry him. And _then_ kiss her...and do a lot more.

But his stupid human emotions had gotten the best of him, and done things out of order. He kissed her first, which was supposed to be _last,_ and now? Now he didn’t know what to do. How could he possibly propose, show her the hut, do things the way that he wanted? It was true that she had kissed him back, and seemed enthusiastic about kissing him, but…

_Ahhh...eeee...mmm...ohhh…_

The sounds from the bathroom got a little bit louder, and Inuyasha sat up again. He listened, his ears twitching, trying to see what else he could discern, trying to see if she was okay. But things quieted down yet again, and he relaxed, allowing his thoughts to become full of Kagome. 

What was she doing in the bath? Why was she taking so long? Didn’t she know that he was here? That they had _things to do_? He couldn’t sit around here all day. He...he wanted to show her…

_Ahhhh….INUYASHA!_

Inuyasha leapt off the bed and flung open the door to Kagome’s room. 

She was hurt.  
Stupid woman had fallen.  
She needed his help. _Now_.  
He had...he had to _hurry_.

He rushed down the hall to the bathroom, and threw open the door, the steam from the shower clouding his vision.

“Kagome!” he barked. “Are you okay?”

What he saw made him blush, and duck his head, his ears drooping and his body turning slightly away. How...how could he have been so stupid? How could he have _not_ scented her, figured it out? How could he…?

But then, a breathy voice said, “Inu—yasha? Is—is that really you?” and he dared to peek one golden eye out, and saw a hand reaching for him, through the steam. And the voice said, in a gentle, sensual tone that made his ears perk up with hope:

“Come here, please.” A beat, and then: “It’s okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome stood under the shower stream, allowing the heated water to hit her body. She’d done it; she’d finished her exams, and now, in a few days, she’d be graduating from high school. She took a deep breath, and imagined what that was going to mean…

For her friends? They had all taken college exams, done their applications, and were prepared to leave home and to go university in a few short weeks. Ayumi and Eri would be living together, close to Waseda University, where they’d both been accepted; Yuka was going to Kyoto, where she’d stay with family there while she attended school. Even Hojo was leaving home, for Nagoya. Everyone was moving on.

Everyone except Kagome.

She’d been so busy traveling back and forth between Sengoku Jidai and her era that she hadn’t had time to study for exams, much less take them. And college applications? She’d barely graduated. What school would take her?

Kagome hoped that, after everything was over, after Naraku was defeated, she’d have the time to settle down. Get a part-time job; take cram school classes; study for her exams; get into college. Start her life the way that her family wanted to.

Unless…

She sighed and rested her forehead against the cool tile, water cascading around her shoulders.

Unless a certain hanyou who held her heart happened to feel the same way that she did.

Inuyasha. The boy she loved. The boy she would give up everything for, if he asked her to. The boy who had her whole heart, her whole soul...well, he had all of her, really. She’d even gone birth control, partially under the guise of having regular periods in Sengoku Jidai (that was a real concern, but still) just in case. Even if she wasn’t sure whether or not he felt the same.

Her heart skipped a beat just thinking about him.

Prior to three days ago, she would have thought that she was resigned to living a life of unrequited love, when suddenly, her future was more cloudy than ever. Her body quivered as she thought about what they had done right before she left to come home. _That_ had made taking her exams nearly impossible.

The kiss. Well, _two_ kisses, to be exact.

The first had been on the night of the new moon. Inuyasha’s emotions were always running high, but that night, he’d seemed especially jumpy, and especially nervous. She’d sat next to him, and in trying to comfort him, rested her head on his shoulder. His arm had gone around her, and, to her surprise, when she looked up at him, he was looking down at her, his violet eyes dark and longing. He’d leaned in, and kissed her, and it had been _magic_. His lips were softer than she could have dreamed, and when she kissed him back, she thought that he’d been excited, but instead, he pulled away. She knew he was probably scared, and she didn’t want to freak him out by tackling him (which was, honestly, what she really wanted to do). She didn’t know what to do, though—what he would _want_ her to do—and so she simply hummed and leaned back against him, forcing herself to be content with one kiss...that night, anyway.

When the next morning he was back to his typical gruff, and emotionally stunted self, she thought that would be the end of it. That he’d been human, and let himself get carried away, too caught up in the moment to stop. And she’d resigned herself to the fact that she would never get to kiss him again. But when she wanted to get back to the well, to go home for her exams and for graduation, he walked her there, and then, just as she was about to say goodbye and jump in, he grabbed her, and he kissed her, and she’d felt so freakin happy she jumped into his arms and...well.

She tongue-kissed him.

She couldn’t help it, okay? He felt _so good_ , and dammit, she needed him. And he’d responded, sort of? Like his tongue moved against hers even while his body was stiff. But once again, he pulled away, and she had to fight her instincts to keep from going after him. Instead, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, mumbled a goodbye, and jumped down the well. She’d thought again, that was the end. _The end_.

But all through her final exams, she thought about Inuyasha. About the kiss. About his lips. The way his tongue felt when it danced with hers. The way that…

Before she knew it, there in the shower, Kagome was imagining Inuyasha as a human again, his lips on hers, his hands on her, his fingers trailing lightly down her collarbone, her sternum, coming to rest on her breasts. His fingers teased her nipple, bringing it to a hardened pebble.

“Kagome,” she pictured him whispering against her lips, and her own hands dropped to her breasts, squeezing them, her fingers ghosting her nipples. She moaned softly, thinking about Inuyasha as a human: his long dark hair, his shining violet eyes as they gazed upon her with desire. Remembering the feel of his lips on hers, of his arms around her, was nearly more than she could take, and she felt a heating of her groin, in a way that she had never felt it before.

But her imagination, she found, didn’t stop here. Because even as she imagined the human Inuyasha’s lips on hers, the human Inuyasha’s hands on her breasts, that wasn’t the only form of Inuyasha whose lips had found hers. He wasn’t the only form of Inuyasha that she desired.

No: she desired all of him: human, _and_ hanyou. As he had kissed her, and as she had kissed him back.

[ ](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/post/643131778989768704/inudayoflove2021-collab-me-and-fawn-eyed-girl)

Artwork by [kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/)

* * *

So, in her mind, the shower steam around her, Kagome found herself remembering not just the human Inuyasha’s kiss, but the hanyou Inuyasha, as well. How he responded to her. How his tongue had wrestled with her own. How she had wanted him to go further, but he had resisted.

 _How he had resisted_.

Now, Kagome imagined, perhaps the hanyou Inuyasha would no longer resist, if he knew that she desperately, hopelessly, wanted him, needed him, _loved him_. And only him.

Forever.

Before she knew what she was thinking, she was imagining the hanyou Inuyasha behind her. His tongue was laving her neck, his hands were at her waist, and they were daring to drop below, to the parts of her body that were as of yet unexplored by male fingers. His claws tickled her, and Kagome moaned softly, her own fingers doing the work that she wished that Inuyasha’s would do.

She pictured her hands going up, reaching behind her, tangling in his long, soft, silver locks. Two pairs of hands, roaming her body, finding their way into her softest, most secret of places. Kagome moaned softly, let out a loud breath, and dropped her (real) hands down. One hand played with her breasts, and the other tucked between the soft folds of her sex. She sought out her clit, rubbing the pad of her thumb against it, working one finger, and then a second, into her opening. She cried out softly at the feeling of penetration; where they Inuyasha’s fingers, or her own? It was hard to tell at that point, and honestly? Kagome didn’t really care.

Her fantasy of both Inuyashas pressed down on her heavily. She felt her body quavering as she imagined the hanyou’s fingers thrusting in and out, in and out, feeling her walls, massaging her most sensitive parts, making her feel so, so good. Two Inuyashas...two at once.

Yes.

Kagome could totally handle this.

Except that she _couldn’t_.

Two pairs of lips on her: her own lips, her jawline, her collarbones, her breasts.

Two pairs of hands on her: two pairs of hands massaging her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. The juncture of her thighs.

Two pairs of hands working their way into her sex. Finding and tweaking her clit. Fingers penetrating her. Massaging her walls.

Kagome moaned, louder this time, envisioning Inuyasha: his hands, his lips, _his fangs_.

She realized that she wanted it all. She wanted all of him, and she wanted all of him _on her_ , _in her_ , _with her_.

Her own fingers began working faster: tweaking her nipples, thrusting in and out of her. Her body began working faster, and faster, and faster, trying to bring herself to completion.

If she couldn’t get it from the real Inuyasha...she would get it from the Inuyashas in her mind instead.

One. Two. Three. Faster. And faster. A tweak; a pull. And Kagome saw him there—saw both Inuyashas—the human before her, the hanyou behind her. She was a Kagome sandwich, and there was no other place she’d rather be.

A few more thrusts of her fingers, a few more tweaks of her nipples, and Kagome found the orgasm that she was chasing. She called out his name, broken, wanton, needy, and felt her own juices coating her fingers as she came.

She was still breathing heavy, deep breaths when she heard the door to the bathroom clatter open, and a voice she _hadn’t_ expected to hear made its way into the steam of the shower.

“Kagome!” Inuyasha barked. “Are you okay?”

Kagome looked up, and saw him; for one second, his golden eyes widened, taking in her nude, wrecked form. Immediately, he blushed, and ducked his head. She saw his ears droop and his body turn away from her slightly.

 _Damn_. How could she have been so stupid? To think that he would even _consider_ staying away? But with the mixed messages he was giving her, how could she have…

Her body was short-circuiting; her mind was elevating beyond rational thought; she didn’t know if she could hold onto reality much longer.

“Inu—yasha? Is—is that really you?” she called out: hesitantly, quietly. She saw one golden eye pop out, but his ears were laid back against his head.

He had _come_. Despite all her doubts, all her fears, Inuyasha had come for her, and wanted to see her. And to Kagome, in that moment, that meant more than any fantasy, any dream she may have had. For the real Inuyasha to see her, to touch her, to feel her? That was worth a thousand fantasies.

But Kagome knew: in this moment, he was nervous, and he was scared. Because...how would she react to him being there? Would she sit him? Would she yell at him? He didn’t know, and that terrified him.

Because he didn’t know—for her to see him, here, and her like this? Was the most exciting thing that she could ever experience in her life. Her heart was trembling; her body was quaking; her breaths were erratic.

Kagome realized: she _wanted_ him.

And she needed to help him realize that he wanted her, too. Before he got so nervous that he ran away. She needed him to know that it was _okay_ for him to see her like this, and that it was okay for him to open up to her, to be vulnerable with her, as she was about to be vulnerable with him.

She stretched a hand out to him, through the steam of the shower. “Come here, please,” she said to him, softly, silkily, sweetly. When he didn’t respond, she waited a beat, and then added: “It’s okay.”

Because it was. More than anything else, it _was_ okay. She was here, and she needed him, and she _wanted him_.

If only he would have her, in return.

She could see his eyes gleaming through the water; the hope, the wonder, the slight disbelief in them shifting to something lighter. She beckoned him with one finger, and when she felt him hesitate, she called to him again.

“It’s okay, Inuyasha,” she said softly. “You can see me like this.”

He grunted. “It’s—it’s not that,” he said at last, in a voice not quite his own. “It’s...well…” She could still sense his hesitation, and she too paused, trying to figure out what could possibly be making him so nervous.

 _Water. Clothes_.

He was still in his clothes.

“Do—do you want to join me?” she asked him, blushing a little. When she saw his ears wiggle, she knew that he did, in fact, want to join her. “But you have your clothes on?” His ears wiggled again, and she giggled.

“You—you can take your clothes off,” she said, “or, your robe of the fire rat dries itself, right?” He nodded, ever so slightly. “Then it’s up to you,” she added. She held out her hand again. “However you want to come here? You can come here.”

She heard a few soft footfalls on the tile, and suddenly, he was beside her. He was still dressed, but she didn’t care; he was there, and he was close to her, and she would help him feel comfortable, as he needed to.

“Kagome.” His voice was soft, yet rough, and she detected a hint of want in it, too.

She looked up at him; his golden eyes reflected the water droplets, the heat in her own gaze, the love that crackled between them. “Here,” she said, taking his hands into her own. “Would you—would you like to touch me?” Kagome could practically see his breath constrict, could see the tiniest of nods as he said _yes_. She took his hands in hers; she shivered when she saw his robes immediately get soaked by the water. Kagome sighed, and drew his hands up to her shoulders; the feel of his warm skin on hers immediately made her heat up, deep inside, and she felt a rush of desire for him, unlike any that she had felt before.

“Can I kiss you?” she breathed, and he took a deep breath as he nodded, more vigorously this time, his ears standing straight up and entirely fixated on her. Slowly, very slowly, Kagome leaned forward and crossed the distance between them. She paused, just centimeters from his lips, but Inuyasha finished the journey by moving forward ever so slightly and pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss was light, and sensual; Kagome could feel his lips twitching beneath hers. She hummed a little, and let go of his hands, leaving them on her shoulders. She trailed the length of his arms, up his own shoulders, and ran her fingers through his hair. When she reached his neck, he growled, and pressed his hands more deeply into her arms, pulling her to him so she was flush with his chest.

Clearly, he no longer cared about getting wet.

The heat of the kiss and the steam of the shower was making Kagome a little light-headed. All she could feel...all she could taste...was Inuyasha. And as uncertain as his movements here in that moment, they were no less loving, no less attentive.

However hesitant he might seem, it was clear that he wanted her. He _wanted_ her.

Kagome allowed her mouth to fall open slightly, and peeked her tongue out to probe against his lips. When he offered her a low growl, she used that moment to tease open his lips and caress his fangs with her tongue. His growls grew louder, and when she poked the tip of his fang with her tongue, he broke the kiss and snapped away.

“The _fuck_ do you think you’re doing, ‘Gome?” he hissed.

Kagome blinked innocently. “Kissing you?” she said.

He cupped her face tenderly and pressed his forehead to hers. “Silly woman,” he murmured, “if you wanna kiss me, you can’t go around poking at my fangs.”

Kagome giggled. “Silly Inuyasha,” she murmured back, “that’s not the _fang_ I want poking me.”

“Wait, Kagome,” he said frantically. “You can’t…”

“Hush,” she whispered, “and just kiss me.”

“As you wish,” he breathed, and this time, when he came close to her, his lips were already parting, his tongue already prising apart her own. His hands palmed her back, his claws lightly trailing along her spine, while he explored her mouth. Kagome moaned softly at the feel of him all around her; he took that opportunity to drive his tongue into her more deeply, and she pressed up against him, her breasts now leaving wet spots on his robe of the fire-rat, neither of them caring in the moment about her nakedness or their wetness. His kisses were fervent; she was starting to tug on his clothes, trying to undo the knots in his haori, his hakama...whatever she could reach.

“Should,” he whispered, and she realized that his hands were back on her shoulders, as though trying to calm her down, “should we do this here?”

“What?” She blinked, and looked at him, confused.

“In—in the shower,” he said, and ducked his head a little bit.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome said slowly, “ _just what do you want to do_?”

One golden eye poked out, as Inuyasha kept his head down. “I...I want to be with you, ‘Gome,” he whispered. “Whatever that means...whatever feels good, and right, and like it’s what we want to do.”

His words, and the plaintiveness with which he said them, went right to Kagome’s heart. “Inuyasha,” she breathed, and he kissed her again, more harshly this time, his hands dragging down the length of her arms, and back up again, then settling just above her breasts.

“You can touch me there, you know,” she whispered, and took his hands in hers, sliding them down until they rested over her nipples. He gasped, and she sighed, and they looked up at each other as she nodded and he slowly began to explore the feeling of her in his hands.

Kagome closed her eyes and allowed him to move as he wished. He gently squeezed the left breast, then the right, and seemed to be weighing them in his palms as he caressed them. When his fingers ghosted her nipples, she let out a hiss and he kissed her yet again, his lips swallowing any further sounds that might escape her mouth.

His fingers began to tentatively work her nipples; he tugged, massaged, and tweaked him. And with his tongue in her mouth, she couldn’t quite tell him that she loved all of it, that she desperately wanted more from him, that she _needed_ to feel him, naked and beside her, immediately.

How could she guide him towards what she wanted? This was already more than she’d ever expected, more than she ever could have hoped for. As his fingers worked her over and his tongue danced with hers, Kagome could feel a heating of her core that was spreading to the rest of her body.

“More,” she found herself moaning softly. “Please, Inuyasha, please. I need more.”

“What more could you want?” He asked, his breath hot against her lips.

She caught one hand in hers, pausing it from its actions. “This,” she sighed, and reluctantly moved it from her breast and down her body. When his claws tickled her belly, she stopped and giggled, but a soft growl, and a questioning look in Inuyasha’s eyes, drove her to keep going. She gently tugged his hand down to the juncture of her thighs, and pushed his fingers between the soft folds of her sex. When he looked at her, his golden eyes wide, she smiled a little, granting him permission to touch her there. His fingers began to explore her, and she moaned softly, especially when the pad of his thumb pressed up against the small bundle of nerves that was hidden within.

She...wanted to touch him. Wanted to know if she could make him feel as good as he was making her feel. Wanted to feel the heat of his skin pressing against hers. Wanted to know...if she could make him weak.

“Inuyasha,” she whispered, her body caving to the gentle caresses he gave her, “can I—can I touch you, too?”

The sound that escaped his throat wasn’t quite words, and he kissed her, all while his hands explored her. “I’m—I’m still dressed.” His voice was reedy.

Kagome’s fingers went back to the ties of his hakama. “Would you let me…?” she asked.

“Fuck,” he swore, “if you can do it, then _yes_ , please, ‘Gome, _please_.”

Her fingers went right to the knot at his hakama and began to tug at it lightly, her nails working in between the fabric to open it up. She grunted, and tugged, and he massaged her clit harshly as he chuckled, the water pouring down around them.

“Having some trouble, ‘Gome?” he whispered teasingly. She grunted again as he licked her lips, and she moaned softly, her nails now digging into the knot, desperate to get it undone.

Slowly, surely, patiently, she was able to work it open; Inuyasha’s lips and fingers still working their magic on her. Both hands now went to the knot, and with careful ministrations, she was able to get the ties free. Almost immediately her hand slipped inside, where she found his fundoshi, and his very, very hard cock. She palmed him through the fabric, and he growled into her mouth, his fingers on one hand tweaking a nipple, the fingers on his other hand slipping between her legs and finding her already slick opening.

“Is it okay if I…?” he asked.

“Is it okay if I…” she asked.

“Yes,” they both breathed, together, and they began to work the other over, Kagome’s hand slipping inside Inuyasha’s fundoshi and circling his cock, and Inuyasha’s fingers—first one, then two—slipping inside of Kagome.

And together, they moaned, quietly, each leaning into the other as they felt their bodies burn. Kagome moved her circled fingers back and forth along Inuyasha’s cock, the skin soft, and plush. She could feel him pulsing there, and she gently pressed her thumb into the underside of the shaft in time with the pulsations, and felt his body shifting and turning, his fingers diving deep inside her, matching her, pump for pump.

How incredible it felt, to be touching each other in such a syncopated rhythm. To go from kissing, to touching, to feeling each other, like _this_? Like they were a couple? A _real_ couple? Kagome brushed her fingers over the mushroom head of his dick, massaging it lightly. When he moaned again, and scissored his fingers inside her lightly, she knew that she’d hit a sensitive spot.

Just like he had. Because her body...her insides were starting to burn. An itch she needed scratched. A pulse she needed to have burst. “Please,” she whispered, “please, Inuyasha. I need _more_.” And she squeezed his dick lightly and gave it a few harsh pumps; he rumbled pleasantly against her in response, and licked her lips again.

“‘Gome,” he breathed, “you...you feel…”

His cock was getting even harder and firmer under her touch. She knew that was because of her, and Kagome _preened_ , even as she was having a hard time standing up. His groans became louder, and his body was growing sharp and taut. In return, his fingers worked inside of her with a seemingly frantic pace, pumping, circling, massaging. Her entire being was lit up, from the inside, and she felt as though she might wash away with the water, down the drain, completely melted.

“That’s it,” he whispered harshly, and she realized she’d been making little mewling sounds. “Please.” His voice was ragged. “Please.”

Kagome tightened her grip again, dragging the pads of her fingers over his hardened shaft. She reached down, as far as she could, and felt the soft hairs at the base of his dick. She wondered if they were silver, and if she could convince him to let her find out. She reached down, past the base, where she found his sac, and her fingers trailed over it lightly, her nails scraping the skin there, rubbing the fur affectionately. When she went back to his cock, stroking his length yet again, he swore harshly, and shoved his tongue into her mouth, trying to cope with the rising tensions within his own body.

She knew this was what was happening, because she felt it inside herself, as well.

And while she wanted things between them to be tender, and loving, right now? Right now was about exploration, and each of them pushing the other to the limit, to see what they could do, how they could each make the other feel, how far they would go until one of them collapsed, bringing the other with them.

Then his thumb found her clit again, and rubbed against it hard, his fore and middle fingers pumping in and out of her, his lips shifting from her own, down her jawline to her neck, where he teased the flesh there with his fangs. It was rapidly becoming much—too much—and Kagome gripped his cock more tightly as she slid her circled fingers along, faster and faster, trying to match the pace he had set. But his hands were everywhere—his fangs were dragging down her throat, her collarbone—and she couldn’t...she couldn’t…

“Inuyasha,” she moaned softly, and her body collapsed against him, her fingers still pumping his shaft, her breasts pressing into his robes. When they both felt her cum, he grunted and continue to softly finger-fuck her through her orgasm, his own body slowly betraying him as well.

“Ka—Kagome,” he breathed, “I—I can’t,”

“It’s okay,” she whispered, her fingers still working him, “let go, Inuyasha.”

“But—”

“I got you,” she said softly, and used her free hand to tilt his chin to face her so she could press her lips gently to his, even as her walls shook again, making her cry out into his mouth with her second orgasm. She squeezed his cock, a little harder than she intended, and he moaned, and seized up, several jets of his own cum spraying the inside of his hakama. His fingers froze inside of her, his fangs nibbled her lower lip gently as he tried to keep from crying out too loudly.

As they stood there, the shower still going, the water covering their (one fully dressed, one undressed) bodies, their breathing slowly returning to normal, Inuyasha removed his fingers from inside her, and wrapped her up in his arms.

“Ka-Kagome,” he whispered, “I…”

“Shhh,” she breathed, just enjoying the feel of his arms tight around her nude form. She felt...safe...and warm...and loved. And she didn’t feel like moving. Just yet. Her body was tingling with the heat of their mutual orgasms; her mind was reeling with the possibilities of their lives, still yet to come. What would this mean? For tomorrow? For Naraku? For _them_?

“Kagome,” he whispered again, and this time, she pulled away just enough to look up into his eyes, which were burning a brilliant amber.

“Your—your hand,” he said, and blushed a little. She realized that her hand still circled his cock, and that his cock was…

Still hard.

Inuyasha had just cum all over her hand, and his fundoshi and hakama, and he was...still hard.

Did that mean?

Kagome’s entire body began to heat up again, and she rubbed up against him, as seductively as she knew how. Her free hand tucked behind his neck, and drew him down for a gentle kiss. When he responded, she allowed it to grow more heated, her hand working his cock again, her tongue teasing the seam of his lips, her breasts pressing into his robes. She wrapped one leg around his hips. She couldn’t quite explain why, but knowing that _he_ could maybe do more, would maybe _want_ to do more...with her? Would he?

If that was the case, then...

They...needed to get out of this shower. And fast.

“Inu—Inuyasha,” she breathed, breaking the kiss and whispering into his mouth, “can...can we take this somewhere else?”

“Where else would we go?” he murmured, his claws now dragging along her midsection. She quietly keened and he chuckled and caught her around the waist.

“Bedroom,” she panted. “Please...please take me to my bedroom.”

“You got it,” he whispered huskily, then reached forward and shut off the shower as she withdrew her hand from inside his hakama. With the water turned off, the bathroom turned chilly almost immediately, and Kagome shivered. Inuyasha stepped away from her, only to return with a large, fluffy towel, which he wrapped around her, but not before he fit his mouth over one nipple, then the other, using his fangs and his tongue to tease them. When Kagome opened her mouth to respond, his eyes peeked up at her, and she instantly was quiet.

“Family’s downstairs,” he grunted. “Gonna have to be quiet if you want more.”

“I—I do,” she breathed.

Because she _did_. She wanted him. She wanted him naked, on her bed. She wanted to explore every inch of his very muscled, very smooth body. She wanted to run her tongue over his skin, to see if he tasted as good as he looked.

“Good,” he breathed back, “because I—I think that I want more with you, too.” Kagome shivered, and he smiled and kissed her again.

“Let’s go,” she said, and took him by the hand.

“Wait a minute,” he said, dropping her hand so he could quickly remove his fire-rat haori. He wrung it out and draped it over one arm, then reached back and took her hand again.

“Kagome,” he breathed, “before...before we do anything else...I need to…”

Kagome leaned up and kissed him, and he moaned softly into her mouth. “It’s okay,” she said. “Whatever you have to tell me? It can wait.” She smiled. “Bedroom first?” He nodded, and allowed her to pull him gently to the door of the bath. Kagome opened it first, checked to make sure they were alone, and then led Inuyasha out of the doorway, down the hall, and into her own bedroom, where she closed and locked the door after him.

“Now,” she said, sidling up to him, letting the towel fall around her, “what did you need to do?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Kagome pick up where they left off, and Kagome has an important question for Inuyasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! I hope that wherever you are, you're safe and doing well.
> 
> Welcome to the final chapter of Caught in the Moment, my collaboration with the wonderful [kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/) for the [Inuyasha Day of Love 2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Inu_day_of_love2021) event! 
> 
> This chapter does contain all the sexual content, so please heed the tags! We hope you have enjoyed this story!

Inuyasha couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. Kagome was in front him, _naked_ , the towel she’d just been wearing settled in a pool around her feet. He’d...he’d wanted at least 30 seconds to have a conversation with her, to talk with her about...whatever they were doing. Whatever _this_ was.

Because, it felt fucking _amazing_ , but once again, he had the overarching feeling that things were happening out of order. He was supposed to build a hut for her, ask her to marry him, kiss her, _then_ do all the things that they were doing. Not...not kiss her, do all those things first, and _then_ build her a hut.

It was all wrong.

But when she stood in front of him, beautiful, naked, and willing...when she asked him to touch her, when she wanted him to do a little more... _when he wanted her to do a little more_ …

No. He had to pull back. He had to pull away from _her_ , from _this_ , before it was all too late.

“Kagome,” he said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice, “this...this is…”

“It’s nice, right?” she said. “What we’re doing, here, together?”

“It is.” He definitely had to agree with her. _Fuck_ , he wanted her, but _fuck_ , his commitments to propriety and honor— _Kagome’s honor_ —were holding him back all of a sudden.

“Then—” she was stepping closer to him, and he could not stop looking at her bouncy, supple breasts, and the pert nipples standing at attention just for him, “—are you okay? If it’s—do you not want to—I mean I thought that—” And then he saw her eyes drooping, and the scent of salt permeated his nose.

“What? Oh, _fuck_ , Kagome, that’s not it at all!” he exclaimed, shaking his head vigorously. “You? You’re perfect, so fucking perfect.” He hung his head. “It’s me, I swear.”

“Inuyasha.” He felt a small hand on his arm, and lifted his eyes to meet hers. Warm brown depths called to him, enveloped him, made him feel safe, secure.

Like he could tell her anything.

“It’s just that,” he began, searching for the words to express how he felt, “I wanted...I wanted things to be so different.”

“Different, how?” she asked, running her hand lightly along his bicep.

“Like,” he breathed— _fuck,_ her fingers felt good on his arm—”like I wanted to bring you back to my time, to show you…”

Kagome stepped directly in front of him now and tucked herself under his arms. “Show me what?” she asked softly.

“The...the hut,” he choked out at last. “The hut that I’m building for you. So that...so that I can ask you to marry me. To ask you to...to be my wife.”

Kagome stopped moving closer to him, her eyes widening with surprise and shock. “You want to...ask me to...marry you?” she whispered.

Inuyasha felt his heart sinking at the tone of her voice. Did she not want to marry him? Was he not good enough to marry her? Was he only good enough to fuck her? Did she only want to fuck him? Was he…

He looked down at Kagome; her eyes were gleaming, a vibrant chocolate brown. She had a soft smile on her face; she was drawing him in again.

“Yeah,” he said bleakly. “Marry you.”

Kagome squealed and jumped into his arms, Inuyasha catching her ass on the way up, his hands involuntary massaging the magnificent twin globes, her soft cries telling him how much she liked that. “Inuyasha,” she moaned softly, kissing his nose, his eyes, his cheeks, his lips, “you _really_ want to marry me?”

_Fuck_ , she was naked in his arms and kissing him and sounding like she didn’t believe him. She smelled...divine...and he wanted more than anything to lay her down on the bed and show her how much he loved her.

But he couldn’t. Not yet. Not until…

“Yeah,” he said, somewhat sheepishly, “I do want to marry you. More than anything. But...but I thought that…” He paused, and shivered as her teeth began to worry his neck. “I wanted to propose to you, kiss you, marry you, do more.”

“We’ve done things out of order then,” she murmured, now laving at his neck.

“ _Kagome_ ,” he moaned, “We have. And now, we can’t...we can’t…”

“We can’t what, Inuyasha?” she asked, digging her teeth in again. “We can’t do this? We can’t be together?” She nosed at his cheek now. “Do we have to do things in order? Do we have to be married?” She paused. “You know that we already kind of are,” she added softly. “We spend all our time together. You—you’re holding me right now while I’m naked.” She giggled when he blushed. “You let me ride on your back. We hold hands, and now?” She leaned forward and gently kissed him. “We do so much more.”

“Kagome.” Her scent was surrounding him, trying to take him in.

“Inuyasha,” she whispered, returning her lips to his once more, “please, please. I want to be with you. _I need you_.”

He growled when he felt the heat of her sex ground into his stomach, and her breasts pressed into his kosode. How could he deny her? How could he say no?

Inuyasha carried Kagome over to the bed, and laid her down gently on the comforter. He dropped to his knees beside her, and she rolled onto her side to face him. His hands dropped to her shoulders, her arms, her hands. He wanted her; he wanted to feel _all_ of her; he _needed_ to feel all of her. Now.

“You know,” she said, giggling, “you are way more dressed than I am right now.”

Inuyasha looked at her—wild, beautiful, naked, and free—-and then at himself: hakama, kosode, fundoshi underneath.

Still bound by clothes, by propriety.

“Wait,” she said suddenly, softly, “let me.” And her fingers reached forward, until they reached the knot of his hakama. He had retied the strings a bit, but Kagome's fingers were nimble and before long she had the knot undone once again.

“Now,” she said, in a voice that was both commanding and teasing, “strip.”

“ _Strip_?” What the _fuck_ did she mean?

“Oh,” she replied, “you know. Your clothes. They all have to come off, Inuyasha. I want…” Her eyes cast down, and her face became red. _Fuck,_ Inuyasha’s heart twisted when he saw that he’d made her so unhappy. A gentle claw tucked under her chin and drew her back up to meet his eyes.

“What is it, Kagome?” he asked her softly. “What do you want?”

Kagome’s breath was shallow, and the flush of her desire was spreading over her body. “You,” she breathed. “I want to see _you_. All of you. And not like by accident or because I’m bandaging you up from a battle...I want to see you, because you want me to see you. Because you...because you want me, just like I want _you_.” The last part was barely a whisper, but Inuyasha heard her clearly, and he blushed, too.

Not because what she said was weird, or embarrassing to him: not really. Rather, it was because it _wasn’t_ embarrassing, because it _was_ something that he wanted, desperately. He wanted to know what it felt like, to have her hands, her lips, her (oh fucking hell help him) _tongue_ , on him, around him. He wanted her scent to mix with his. He wanted everyone to know that they were fully bonded now: body, mind, and soul. He _wanted_ to do this. With her. And while the thoughts of proposals and marriage still hung heavy in his mind, he was somewhat reassured by the fact that when he’d mentioned it, she’d seemed ecstatic, like this was exactly what she’d wanted too. Which actually made a lot of sense? What he’d walked in on her in the shower, told him that she’d been thinking about him, dreaming about him. And Kagome wasn’t the kind of person who would think and dream about lots of different guys. He was pretty sure that he was the only one for her, and she was _definitely_ the only one for him.

Kagome. Gods, he loved her.

Slowly, much to her eager surprise, he tucked his hands into the collar of this kosode and began to slip it down over his shoulders, revealing his chest first, then the rest of his torso. He heard her slight gasp, the increase in her heartbeat. He detected the change in her scent; it was becoming increasingly infused with a spicy scent that he couldn’t quite identify, but _fuck_ , did it smell incredible. He grinned, and as he dropped the kosode to the floor, he _definitely_ heard a loud gasp from Kagome. Inuyasha looked back up at her, and saw her brown eyes wide, her pupils dilated with lust, and he _knew_ that she was ready. Just like he was.

He slid his hands around to the front of his hakama, where Kagome had already loosened the ties. A few tugs had them coming the rest of the way undone, and he bent over to untie the knots at his ankles. Then, with one swift movement, he removed his hakama, starting at his hips, and going all the way down his legs. He stepped out of them, and tossed them aside.

He was only in his fundoshi at this point, and he saw Kagome’s eyes travel up and down his form, like he was some kind of god. He had to suppress the urge to chuckle at her heated expression. And, he couldn’t help himself.

“Like what you see?” he purred, leaning in close to give her a kiss.

“Gods,” she moaned softly, grabbing him by the forelocks, “ _yes_ , I do.” And she yanked him down onto the bed with her, pulling him close, and proceeding to kiss him passionately, deeply, lovingly. Her hands were everywhere: in his hair, on his cheeks, his shoulders, his arms, his chest—wherever she could reach, wherever she could touch, Kagome was there. He growled as her fingers tucked inside his fundoshi, seeking his cock—the last part of him hidden from her view. Her fingers circled him delicately, tugging, stroking, caressing. Her eyes blazed up at him, wild and desperate, and he felt a quickening in his groin as his dick grew hard.

“Kagome,” he whispered, drawing her to him, enjoying the feel of her soft, supple flesh against his, “you...you don’t have to…”

“No,” she whispered back, her lips now lightly massaging his, “I want to.” He groaned into her mouth as her thumb pressed against the underside of his cock and dragged along the veiny flesh. She caught it round with her thumb and forefinger, and pulled it gently up and out of his fundoshi, his most sensitive areas now at the mercy of her lightly teasing fingers.

To be here, with Kagome, like this...it was more than Inuyasha could have ever imagined. Her fingers were stroking him, her lips were kissing him, and her body was pressing up against him. He felt her hips gently buck against his, and he realized that, as much as she was giving him pleasure, he needed to give her the same.

Inuyasha rolled her over onto her back, and quietly removed her fingers from his cock. When she softly cried out his name in protest, he chuckled and slid off the bed.

“This is what you wanted, Kagome,” he said, his voice husky and not quite his own. “Right?” When her eyes brightened and she perked up, he swiftly untied his fundoshi and let it fall to the floor, giving her the full access to his body that she had wanted.

The “holy _fuck_ ” that came out of her mouth told him that she was _plenty_ pleased.

But her time to worship him was over. It was his turn...to worship her.

“Lay back,” Inuyasha whispered, sitting on the edge of her bed. He watched as she reclined, her dark hair, still wet from the shower, curling around her shoulders, her brown eyes warm and wide. She was...so beautiful. He couldn’t believe how beautiful she was. How her skin glowed, incandescent against the setting sun, which was streaming in through the window. A mixture of shadows and light danced across her breasts, leaving tiny, sparkling rainbow prisms that caught his eyes and drew his attention to her nipples, glistening from the light and from the dampness that remained on her body from the shower. He reached out to touch one of the prisms, tracing it delicately with the pad of his thumb, and when he passed over her nipple, she sighed, and turned her eyes up to him, a silent ask for more. His forefinger met his thumb, and together, they gently massaged until her nipple became a hardened pebble; when he bent forward and swept it up in his mouth, moving her fingers to her other breast, she quietly cried out for him and begged him to do more.

A harsh lick to her nipple with the flat of his tongue hushed her quickly; her body twisted underneath his touch, her hands fisting the comforter. He paused for a moment, his entire face pressed into her breast, and inhaled. The sweet and spicy smell that radiated off her skin; the more he laved at her, the more luscious she smelled.

He...he had to have more of her.

Inuyasha dropped her nipple and immediately began dragging his nose down the length of her stomach, towards the place where her scent was the most cloying. Along the way, he paused at her belly button, which was heaving slightly with her breaths, and nosed at it, causing her to giggle and try to shoo him away.

“Inuyasha,” she said, her voice wavering, “that tickles.”

He stopped teasing her navel and slid the rest of the way down her body, to the juncture of her thighs. He paused there a moment, inhaling her sweet, nectary scent, closing his eyes to savor it. She bent her legs up, and he caught the right one in his hand, tickling lightly behind her knee, making her giggle again. Gently, he held her knee and pushed her leg down to the side; he then turned his attention to her other leg, where he proceeded to tickle her yet again, then softly pushed her leg down. She was nearly in a butterfly position now, and he held her thighs firmly apart so he could take all of her in. “Gods, Kagome,” he breathed, “you’re beautiful. Do you know how beautiful you are? Here?” He was _fascinated_ by how tender, and supple, and rosy her lips down there were, edged by a soft, dark fur. Holding a thigh in one hand, he gently ran his thumb over her labia, and shivered when she moaned his name and pushed herself into his hand, so he was cupping her heat. He could feel a dampness, and it wasn’t from the shower.

“Okay,” he said, and fuck now _his_ voice was shaky, “you liked that, ‘Gome?”

“I did,” she whispered, “can...can you do more with your fingers? And maybe your tongue?”

“I—I can,” he whispered back; he pushed his nose forward into the heat of her sex, and, as his fingers continued to softly massage her skin, he inhaled. Her scent there was so strong, and so sweet, that he could only breathe her in a tiny bit, lest he become completely drunk off of her. His tongue darted out to catch a taste of her on its tip, and when he made contact with her skin there, she dropped her hand over his—the one that was holding her thigh—and squeezed hard, a soft series of swears escaping her lips. Inuyasha tried again, this time pushing a little further in with his tongue, and he was rewarded with more soft cries, swears, and a light twisting of her hips. A sharp lick, and a squeeze of her thigh brought her back down.

“No moving,” he growled, “or I can’t do what you want me to do, ‘Gome.”

Her breathing was harsh, and shallow. “O—okay,” she gasped out. “I’ll be good. Just...don’t stop, Inuyasha. _Please_.”

He responded with another probing between her folds with his tongue, pushing in, seeing what was there, nosing his way into her. His free hand now dropped under his tongue, feeling her, trying to see what she liked. He found her opening, and traced the outline with his thumb. When she pushed forward and moaned his name, he took that as his cue and slipped one finger inside. He was immediately enveloped in her slick, pulsing heat, and he gasped against her at how it felt to be inside her.

If this was what it was like with one finger, what would it be like to be _completely_ surrounded by her?

And then his tongue brushed up against the small pearl tucked away that he’d found before with his fingers, and Kagome nearly flew out of his grip. “ _Inuyasha_!” she moaned, no longer bothering to be quiet, and he had to squeeze her leg fiercely to get her to calm down.

But her...response...to his tongue—there was _something_ that he wanted to do more with. He laid the flat of his tongue against the hard little nub and swirled his tongue, dragging it around and around. She hissed, and squeezed his finger, which he pumped back and forth. He could feel her getting slicker with every thrust, and he could smell her rising need.

Just like he could feel his _own_ rising need.

“So—so good,” she breathed. “More, please, please. I—I’m—”

And somehow, even though she wasn’t saying the words, he _knew_ exactly what she wanted, exactly what she was doing. He withdrew his finger from inside her, then slipped it back in, adding his middle finger this time too. He rested his hand against her mons and began to move, back and forth, in and out, as his tongue worked over the bud that he’d discovered, deep inside her lips. Her scent was spiking, spicy and overpowering, filling his nose, his mind, his very soul.

He...he needed her. More than he had ever needed anything. More than he needed the air.

He needed _Kagome_.

And then, he felt her muscles inside grow taut, and they squeezed his fingers and drew them up and in. Her entire body went rigid and he felt a moistness surrounding his fingers. It...it smelled…

Well, _fuck_. It smelled even better than where his nose was currently buried.

Almost on instinct, Inuyasha withdrew his fingers and used his tongue to probe her opening. He tasted the sweet juices that were still flowing from her, and he nearly swooned from how delicious she was. His tongue eagerly lapped her up; even when she was clean, he was still probing inside her, looking for anything that he might have missed.

A gentle tug on his ears had his eyes lifting up to hers. Her face was flushed, her breasts were heaving, and her arms were still trembling.

“Inu—Inuyasha,” she whispered, and he withdrew his tongue and pulled himself up above her. He looked down at her, in awe of what he had done to her, his entire body tingling in anticipation of what was to come.

Kagome’s legs wrapped around him and drew him close. He could feel her trembling, and he dropped a gentle kiss on her lips. “We don’t have to do anything else, ‘Gome,” he told her quietly. “You’ve...I...that was…”

“ _No_.” He was surprised by the harshness in her tone. “No, no. I _need_ you, Inuyasha, _please_. Please, don’t leave me hanging like this.”

“Leave—leave you _what_?” She wasn’t hanging from anywhere.

“Like—like you’re going to deny me,” she said.

“ _Fuck_ , ‘Gome—” okay, the swear was maybe a little harsher than he intended “—how could I ever deny you _anything_?”

“Good,” she replied, “because after what you just _did to me_? I need you. I need _all of you_.” Her heels dug into the small of his back and drew him closer, his cock now pressed against her entrance. “ _All of you_ , Inuyasha.”

_Fuck_. Here was the girl he loved, the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with: naked and begging him to fuck her. So why did he hesitate? He’d just given her the best bath of their lives, and now, the best...well, whatever _that_ was...of their lives. What was different here? What made him want to pull back?

“I—We—there’s no chance of a baby right now, Inuyasha,” Kagome told him quietly. “At some point, in the future, if we decide that’s what we want, then we can. But right now, the doctors here have put me on a special medicine that will prevent me from getting pregnant. It’ll be okay. We can… we can do this as much as we want, and it’s going to be fine. I promise,” she added when he opened his mouth to protest. “Please, right now? I just want you inside me. I _need_ to know how you feel. I have wanted nothing else for so long. Please, Inuyasha.”

Well, _fuck_. When she was begging, when she had taken measures to make sure that they would be safe, how could he deny her, especially when he wanted this so badly, too, more than he’d ever wanted everything? Because he...a part of him still wanted to make sure that she was all-in, that _she_ was absolutely positive that this was what she wanted to do. After all, _he’d_ never felt this way about _anyone_ before, and even though Kagome was insistent, was she really thinking this through?

“You’re sure?” he asked, just one last time, just to be sure.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” she replied immediately.

He drew close to her and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “I—I love you, Kagome,” he breathed.

She reached up and kissed him back. “I love you, too, Inuyasha,” she whispered.

_Those_ were the words he needed to hear; _those_ were the words that finally set him at ease and allowed him to relax and do the thing that he’d been waiting for since opening the door to the bathroom... _No_. Since way longer before than that. How long, he couldn’t be sure, but the desire to make her his had been steadily growing, the older they got.

Inuyasha slowly captured her lips in a tender kiss as he pressed inside of her.

He could feel her body resisting as he pushed into her. He was going slowly, easing his cock in, bit by bit; he had once heard from the bouzu that a woman’s first time could hurt her, and he didn’t want to do anything that would give her pain. He...he wanted this to be an incredible experience for her...for them both...and he wanted to make sure that she didn’t feel any pain.

Inuyasha felt her walls squeeze him, felt her gasp and sigh; he saw her face scrunch the slightest bit, and he immediately stopped. “Everything okay?” he asked her.

“I’m okay,” she said immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him in for a deep kiss. “It’s just...I’m not really used to...this,” she said with a wry laugh. “So I think that...going slow...is a good idea.”

He laughed quietly too. “I can do whatever you want,” he said softly. “Whatever you need. I just...I just want you...I want _us_...to feel good.”

“And we will,” she said immediately. “We definitely will. Just...don’t stop...and take it slow, okay?”

“Okay,” he breathed, and eased himself into her more deeply. Kagome sighed, and dug into his lower back with her heels. She adjusted the angle of her hips, so that he could enter her more deeply, and they both let out soft moans at the change.

Once he was fully seated in her, Inuyasha paused for a moment to let her adjust; once she started to relax, and her muscles stopped twitching, he took a deep breath, and began to move.

And holy _hell_ , was moving inside of her an incredible experience. Her muscles were gently squeezing him on the way in, and relaxing and letting him go when pulling back. He took it slow, as he was still nervous about hurting her, at least at first. He wanted to give her a few minutes to accommodate, to stretch, and until then, he would keep himself calm, and under control, so that she could feel everything that he was feeling, without any pain.

All the while, he kept himself highly aware of her: of her scent, or her heartbeat, of the way her pupils dilated when she got really excited. Of the way that her breathing picked up, and the way her heels pressed into his back just a little bit more. Slowly, carefully, he thrust into her, and when she softly whispered his name, followed by “more,” he took that as his cue to pick up the pace and go with his instincts. His hips moved more quickly now, and his cock was searing with heat as it moved in and out. Kagome’s hips matched his movements, and together, they learned to create a perfectly symmetry of their movements. Not for the first time, he was highly aware of her, but for the first time, he was aware of _all of her_ : all of her body, all of her movements, all of tremors, and whispers, and sighs.

He’d told her that he loved her, but this was more than love, he thought. This was deeper, and more primal. There was something here that he couldn’t quite understand, something that he felt was pulling his soul, pulling him towards her. He was inside her; he was as close to her as two people could possibly be, and yet, it was not enough.

Would it ever be enough?

“Inuyasha,” Kagome murmured, “can we try something else?”

Inuyasha nuzzled her neck. “Anything you want,” he breathed.

“Let’s sit up,” she whispered. “I want to be closer to you...I want...I want you.”

Inuyasha immediately hooked his arm underneath her and around her waist. He sat back on his knees and pulled her along with him, so that he was kneeling and she was in his lap. Kagome cried out quietly as he slipped even further inside of her with the change in position, and he sat, patiently, waiting for her to adjust her legs, so that she was straddling him, her knees sinking to the ground on either side of his hips. He paused, barely able to breathe, and then when she raised and lowered herself on his cock, he gasped, then growled, then clutched at her wildly, his nose finding its way back to her neck. He was only slightly aware of when Kagome’s hands trailed lightly up over the back of his neck and through his hair. He _did_ notice when her fingers found the tips of his ears and began to massage them lightly, running her fingers both with and against the direction of the fur. Each movement had a different effect; the rubs with his fur made him purr contentedly, relaxing him. The rubs against his fur, though? Made him growl and made his entire body light up like one of those trees Kagome’s family liked to decorate for the winter. Whenever she did that, he thrust against her harshly, and she moaned in response and rubbed her cheek against his hair.

It...it...it was…

“Amazing,” she breathed, and he had to agree.

This was...love.... _making love_. With Kagome. Who knew him better than he knew himself. And just like every time she anticipated when he was hungry, or tired, or just needed a break, she _knew_ exactly how to set him ablaze. She knew exactly how to stroke his ears, how to sit on his cock, how to give a little shift and circle of her hips. She knew how to do it all.

And before he knew it, Kagome’s body was shaking, and her walls were pulsing. She was sweating, and her hands dropped from his ears to his back, where she was digging in with her little nails and softly sobbing his name. And he could feel it for himself, too: the rush of blood and other things to his dick, the way it was becoming even harder, the way he felt an urge to release, to expel, to empty himself into her.

He...he wanted to hold on. He wanted to wait until she was ready. He wanted her to…

“ _Inuyasha_ ,” she moaned prettily, her breasts heaving against his chest, and then she rose up against him, and fell, and her whole body convulsed, orgasming as she clung to him. She was squeezing him so tightly he thought she would squeeze him in two, and he found that he didn’t mind.

Inuyasha used Kagome’s orgasm to take a very brief control. He grabbed her hips and began to thrust into her, harder and harder, Kagome whispered and sighing and swearing as he felt her body gearing up for another orgasm. He wanted her to have it, even as his own body was careening towards the cliff. He grit his teeth, held her more tightly, and jerked up into her, her own little movement down just quickening the pace with which he was going to finish. He felt her quake, from her toes all the way up to her fingers, where her nails dug into his back. He felt his own release coming, and he finally allowed himself to let go, pulling her flush with his chest and offering several spasms up inside her, coating her insides with his cum. He grunted with each one, and she sighed placidly, her fingers curling into his hair, her face resting on his shoulder, as her own orgasm finished and she could help comfort him through his.

They sat together, Inuyasha still buried inside her, Kagome still resting her head on his shoulder, for a little bit longer. He...loved the feel of them coming down together, from a mutual high. He loved the way she was tucked against him, the way that her body shuddered into a relaxed state. He loved the way that her fingers curled in his hair, teasing apart the silver strands.

_Fuck_. He’d said it before, but he just…

“Love you,” he breathed into her hair.

“Love you,” she whispered back, her breath hot on his neck.

Inuyasha lifted her up and off his cock; they both shivered a little at the loss of contact. He laid her back down on the bed, and snuggled in beside her, her head resting on his torso, one arm draped lazily over his abs. He heard her breathing returning to normal; he felt the rise and fall of his own chest against her skin, and he smiled, knowing that from now on, he would be as perfectly attuned to her physical attributes as he was to his own.

“You’re amazing,” Kagome said sleepily, nuzzling his shoulder with her nose. “Did you know that you’re amazing?”

Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her hair. “Keh,” he said carelessly, “I ain’t nothing special.”

“No,” she said, her voice a little stronger, even as she continued to laze against him, “you’re _everything_ special. And you know it.”

Inuyasha didn’t say anything, but snuggled her in even closer.

“In fact,” Kagome said softly, now making small circles on his chest with her fingers, “I think that being here with you, like this?” She propped herself up on one elbow and kissed him softly. “It’s better than any fantasy, Inuyasha. Why would I want to fantasize about you, when I have the _real_ you right here?”

“Oh...I don’t...I know how.” He was flabbergasted. How could he respond to what she was saying?

“In fact,” she said lightly, “I would kind of like to have you around, with me, all the time.”

“I’m already around you all the time, woman,” he scoffed.

“I mean...I’d like to have you around as my _husband_ , Inuyasha,” she said quietly.

Inuyasha was so startled he nearly choked on his own spit. “Are—are you—what’re you saying, ‘Gome?” he asked her.

“I _mean_ ,” Kagome replied, “that I love you, and I want you around me all the time, and that you being my husband would be all my fantasies come true.” She blinked at him with her warm brown eyes. “What say you, Inuyasha? Will you take this mortal miko as your wife?”

Inuyasha growled, and kissed her: hard, and deep, and long. “Oh, Kagome,” he said softly, “marrying you? That’s the best fantasy of all.” He kissed her again. “And now?” he added. “Now, it’s about to become reality.”


End file.
